Second Chances
by jadeddreamz
Summary: Kora Baxter was fed up with the treatment given to her from her father and life, so she turned to suicide. Yet she recieved a second chance...from a pirate. JackOC. COMPLETED
1. My suicide

**_Hey all!_**_ Thanks for taking your time in reading my first fan fiction! This is a Jack/OC story. It's rated R for language, the suicidal content, and for future adult scenes. _

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own any way shape or form of POTC, except for my dvd, which is mine! I do, however, own the character Kora, and other characters i made up if i choose to make more!_

* * *

Who really was it who said that everyone deserves a second chance? Ha, what a bunch of bullshit. I've given my father so many second chances to treat me well or I'd leave him alone to live his life until it ends. Alone, with no one else, to rot in his own home without his only living heir. His promised me time and time again that he'd never hit me anymore, never try to touch me out of spite. Yet this wasn't always this way.

I was 12 when it all happened on March 15th, 1738 in a little port called Port Vincent in the Caribbean. That was when my world came spiraling down to hell. That was the night when my mother gave birth to my baby brother. Neither of them survived. My father was completely heart broken, as was I. Right in front of my eyes I could see my father's heart, mind, and soul splitting in two. The following Saturday we had their service; that dreary day when they were buried, my father's life went down with them.

He then started drinking. Not just the leisurely drink every now and then, but drinking alcohol like an obsession. With his newly developed fixation, he lost his job at the local merchant shop. Since I was 12 and fairly developed physically, my father pressured me into working at a local pub, The Splintered Barrel, and to deceive the owner to think I was 16 to work there. When he came up with that idea, I refused. "I'm only 12, father, don't make me!" I pleaded. SMACK My first hit from him, with many more to follow…

Seven years have passed, with nearly 500 bruises, 12 broken ribs, and 15 scars in total. Within those 7 years I developed depression, paranoia, and self consciousness about my body. My father didn't help me with those conditions at all, of course. He'd mock me and torture me verbally, calling me names that were directed at my weight and figure. Sure, I wasn't skinny and disfigured as a board, quite the contrary actually. I was, and still am, a curvaceous young woman. Yet my body seemed to be something for my father to ridicule me about.

With the beatings and the mockery I've received from him, I've had it! Not only with him, but with the world. Somehow I had the image of my father set as every other man in the world, so I decided there wasn't anything to live for. Not even love. Suicide was my only option.

So I sought out plans of how I would commit suicide. Poison, knife, noose, and all other ways of killing myself swarmed into my thoughts. Finally, I came up with the perfect way to do it.

There was a ledge at the south end of Port Vincent that had an extreme vertical drop to the Caribbean alone; my instant death. No one would notice me jumping off, yet I didn't see anyone who would even care.

April 3rd, 1745 was the day I was to have died. I left a piece of parchment on the kitchen table for my father explaining that I could not handle the torment from him anymore. I then casually walked to the southern end of Port Vincent to the ledge and looked down into the desolate water below. One…two…three! I jumped, automatically closing my eyes and embracing myself for the deadly impact. Never did I know that I was being watched below me when I threw myself off the ridge of land…

* * *

_Sorry that the chapter was so short, itwas more of like a prologue, ya know? I want to know if you all like the story so far so I know if I should continue it or not! So ya,** please review**! Constructive critisism is fine, but please **no flamming!**_


	2. Unknown location

_**Hello again!** I kinda got caught up in the beginning of the story so I wrote this chapter today! I know it's short, but most beginnings are like that! Just to note, the normal story format is Kora's POV, yet I do like to let other characters speak their view, but i've marked them. _

This is for my first 2 reviewers, thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Read the first chapter's disclaimer

* * *

I opened my eyes, thinking I was a spirit on the other side. Yet that was what I thought, but in all reality I was alive still, with bandages around my head and abdomen with plenty of pain to accompany them. I looked around slightly from where I was laying into a dimly lit room. I heard whispers of two male voices.

"Capt'n, she's awake...," a rusty-voiced man said from my side.

I tried to sit up, but my body told me otherwise.

"Where am I," I uttered into the darkness.

The shadows of the men were drawing closer to me. I tried to get a better look at them but my eyes haven't adjusted to the lighting of the room yet.

"Rest luv, all will be explained once you've slept the night through," replied a younger yet mysterious sounding man.

Half of me wanted to just let my eyes close and allow myself to drift off, but I needed answers. I opened my mouth to speak up, but I was stopped by a highly-ringed hand brushed against my lips. The little bit of candle light in the room lit up his tan face into my view. He had rich, dark brown eyes, a mustache with a goatee to match, and dreadlocked hair full of random trinkets.

"What's your name, luv?" he questioned

"Kora…Kora Baxter," I replied as best as I could since my throat only allowed me to say so much, the pain was intense.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service,"

My eyes widened at what he said. Jack Sparrow, THE Jack Sparrow?! Oh shit, now what have I gotten myself into?! Hang on; aren't I supposed to be dead?

"What happened, why am I here…wherever I am?"

"I told you luv, in the morning"

What else was I to do, I closed my eyes and just let the dream spells take me over.

**Jack POV**

I watched as her eyes slowly shut and listened to her breathing become steadily relaxed. Poor lass, what would have provoked her to jump off a ledge like that? I know for a fact that she did not fall on accident; I watched the whole thing happen. Luckily me and the Black Pearl were docked by the coast out of site or she would have never survived the aftermath of the fall. Yet this wasn't the first time I've saved someone from falling from a great distance, but that's another tale. Hopefully she'll tell me why she jumped in the morning…

**Gibbs POV**

Damn Jack, bringing another lass on board…it's bad luck enough havin' Anamaria 'ere!

* * *

_Heh, I threw in Gibb's POV for the hell of it, lol. go on now, **review!**_


	3. The Truth

_I'd like to first **thank** my lovely reviewers _Nemi Jade, Lady Mia StarStriker, RutsuSatoshi, Grittlebone, slytheringurl-050614, _and _shanz-sparrow _for reviewing! I'M DOING THIS ALL FOR YOU GUYS, lol. But seriously, I write for my please and you're entertainment. And as a reward for you all, here's a longer chapter!_

I do have **bad news**, though. I've been writing so frequently because I am still on my Winter Break and I'll be going back to school on the 3rd curses school. So I won't be able to update as often as I have been, but I'll try to get a chapter up at least once a week! 

_**Disclaimer**: I have yet to convince Disney to let me keep POTC and the cast wink wink, but I'm still trying! I do own Kora Baxter!_

* * *

"I always thought you should have been buried with your mother and brother when they died. You're just a burden to me," expressed my father.

"Yes sir…" I replied, eyes dead set on the floor.

"You look at your father when spoken to," he said along with a violent slap to my left cheek.

_Never flinch, don't let him know you're pained by what he does to you… don't let him win._

"Yes sir," I repeated, this time looking at my father's face.

"You know, it's not too late for you to get into their grave," he said. With that he swiftly grabbed me from behind and bound my arms together. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was much stronger than I.

"Father, please! I've done nothing but given up my life for you!"

"That's exactly what you're going to do." I turned my head to get a glimpse of him, tear flowing down my cheeks. He picked up his cutlass from the wall and unsheathed it.

**"NO!!! STOP IT!!!"** My voice echoed throughout the room.

"KORA, are you alright?!" My eyes immediately opened to meet the gaze of Jack. He must have been in the room with me the whole time. Concern and fear was painted all over his face. My tears were continuing to flow down my cheeks mingling with sweat.

"It was just…just a dream," I said somewhat incoherently. I sat up as far as I could with the restraint of the bandages attached on me.

"What happened, luv?"

"My father…why would he say those things?"

"Your father isn't here Kora, it was only a dream," he explained to me to calm me down.

"It was so real…I could feel him binding my arms together…"

"Binding?! You better be able to explain this, luv."

"He tried to kill me, to send me six feet under with my mother and baby brother," I managed to choke out. My lips began to quiver from my own fright.

I tried to recall every detail of my dream to Jack. He tried to get closer to comfort me, but I didn't let him. I gathered the blankets all over my body and crawled over to the far corner of the bed.

"You know I won't bite, darling," he reassured me. I've heard his reputations everywhere throughout my whole life. There is no way I'm going to allow him to get too close with me. Hell, I've only known the man for a few minutes! I did, however, move back to my original spot; he doesn't seem so bad…

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"…because of your father, correct?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your fear of your father is written all over your face. What exactly happened between you and him anyways?"

I turned my head away from him, trying to stop the tears from escaping, yet they never will stop. _Fuck it, let them go._ I took a minute to gather my thoughts about what I should tell him, and what not to. He is just a stranger to me, why would he care to hear my life story? Yet somehow there was something about him that made me feel like I could tell him everything.

I took a deep breath and finally told him what I dreaded to even hear.

"He beat me, constantly. He beat me for nothing in particular, even!"

His eyes widened as I told him my family history with my father; the beginnings, the effect on him from my mother's and brother's death, and his addiction. He listened to everything I said, a first for me. He was so intent to hear what I had to say. I felt wanted when I was talking to him to the point where my tears came to a hault.

"…but why would you care about my past anyways, Mr. Sparrow,"

"Please, call me Jack. And I care about your past because of the way I found you last night; jumping off the cliff…why did you do that anyways?"

_Shit, what should I say? Should I just say I fell, or tell him the truth?_ I look into his eyes, seeing my reflection in them and how I look. Disturbed, afraid, hurt. Yet beyond my reflection I see someone who's understands all that I've gone through. _Just tell him._ I guess I was thinking for too long because he disrupted my thoughts.

"You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?"

I crumbled right then and there. My tears came back to me and my emotions finally let everything all go through; I just can't keep this bottled up anymore. By body just fell over, my upper body collapsed on my lower. My whole body was just quivering with my pain from everything that has happened to me, past and present. Jack moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me almost.

"Luv, everything is fine now. You're finally away from your bastard of a father, just breathe,"

We just sat there for a moment, myself within his arms. It was almost peaceful, loving even. Then my paranoia came back. _What if he's just like my father…I can't get this close_. I slowly got out of his grasp and turned my head to face his.

"Why did you save me? I'm not someone worth anyone's trouble."

"No one deserves to kill themselves. Granted I didn't know your situation or anything but you just seemed like you needed to try again in life…a second chance."

"No one has ever cared about me, yet here you come, the famous and wanted Captain Jack Sparrow, saves a nobody like me."

"You just need the right person, that's all."

"Who would give a fuck about me?! A heavyset girl covered in bruises! That's completely sexy, bah!" _Why am I even talking about this?!_

"No need to get flustered over this luv. Looks isn't everything. Yet personally I think you're quite gorgeous."

My heart stopped when listening to the words he said. _Gorgeous? Since when was I seen as gorgeous? He's just trying to make me feel better._

"Now lets get you out of my cabin and show you around the Black Pearl!"

* * *

_Well, what do you think? **Review** and tell me! Luv to all of my lovely reviewers!_


	4. Lost in the Caribbean sky

_**Happy late New Years everyone! **I hope all is well! I finally got another chapter up (granted it hasn't been that long but I'm trying my best not to keep you all waiting!). I'm so happy that I gained some more reviewers, so thanks for coming out and reading my fan fic! I know this chapter is short, but I'm getting into the speed of things; enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I asked Santa for POTC to be under my ownership but he didn't grant that wish. Oh well, but I do get to claim Kora and the soon-to-be Marius!

* * *

I watched as Jack turned the handle to the outside world. I stepped out of his cabin for the first time since I was brought here. All around me the black-stained wood that created his massive ship surrounded us both; it wasn't hard to tell how the ship got its name. Walking up the stairs, I began to realize that we were moving along the Caribbean Sea, on account of the instability of my body.

We began to walk up the stairs leading to the main deck. There we were met with a scruffy old man with furious sideburns.

"Good evenin' lass, are ye feelin' any better?" spoke the man

"Ehh, I'm doing alright I guess, just trying to get used to the change of surface…"

The man chuckled. "It'll take ye a few days to get yer sea legs, then everythin' will be fine," he assured me. "Me name's Gibbs, I don't believe that ye remember me from the night b'fore."

"Nice to meet you Gibbs, I'm Kora Baxter,"

"Well I hope ye enjoy it 'ere on the Pearl Mz Baxter," he said before leaving to finish his morning tasks.

I was immediately drawn to the side of the ship in front of me. The morning sky was glistening in the reflection on the Caribbean Sea. From the position of the sun, I guessed it was about 11am or so. There was a gentle breeze caressing my fair skin and rustling my dark blonde hair in the wind. I've never have felt this feeling before…it's almost like I'm free from everything in the world. _I could get used to this_.

I was standing at the side of the Pearl for a good 20 minutes before I realized that Jack wasn't at my side. I turned around to see where he'd gone only to find him staring back at me a few yards away from where I was. I could feel his dark eyes seeping into my thoughts through my blue eyes. I sensed that my cheeks were turning pink so I turned back around and got lost in the morning sky.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't help but keep my eyes off of Kora while she was at the helm of the Pearl. She looked so at ease, almost like she belonged where she was. I wanted to stand with her, but my feet were cemented where they were, no matter what I tried to do.

Apparently I was gazing at her too long to the point where she was aware that I was behind her just. She turned around and our eyes locked. It was almost like I was getting into her mind just through our eyes. She must have been embarrassed at something because her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink, causing her to turn away.

"Erm, Kora, why don't I show you around the rest of the Pearl?" I said, somewhat startling her.

**Kora's POV**  
"Alright then," I didn't want to turn away from the magnificent view, but nothing lasts forever. I started to walk towards Jack but my knees gave out on me. Luckily Jack was fast enough to save me from my body greeting the floorboards. My arms were draped around his chest and shoulders. For the second time in one day, I blushed. _You are your damn clumsiness, Kora! _

It was almost like we stayed there for hours when in all reality we were just there for a few seconds.

"As Gibbs said, you'll get used to being on a ship rather than land,"

I laughed at Jack's remark. _I fall on any surface I'm on, yet I do like this change of landing!_

We walked around the whole length of the Pearl. I met a fair amount of his crew members; and elderly man named Cotton with his parrot, a Mulatto woman called Anamaria, a peculiar person named Maruis, and other random crewmen.

We were standing back at the helm of the Pearl getting lost in the cloudless sky silently for a while until Jack spoke up.

"So, do you have anywhere in particular you'd like to be dropped off at?"

My heart was caught up in my throat at these words.

"Um, uhh, I really don't know…I honestly haven't really thought about that." _I mean, I was supposed to have been killed, it's not like I had a backup plan._

"Well, we're headed to Port Royal, as it were. I have few old friends I'd like to visit. Why don't you think about where you'd like to stay until then."

"Alright then."

I heard a loud bell-like sound from the lower deck of the Pearl, followed by a man yelling something about lunch being ready.

"Shall we descend down below? You haven't been to this part of the Pearl yet. You seem hungry too, so it wouldn't hurt."

_Ya, it wouldn't hurt to eat food, but I could say the opposite with the words you said to me about leaving._

**Jack's POV**  
_Way t'go Jack! What a grade-A asshole you made of yourself! _

I really don't want Kora to leave, but I didn't want to keep her trapped on the Pearl like a prisoner either. _Just say more to those lines and you'll be digging your grave even quicker.

* * *

I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend if I'm lucky to have the time! So get going and **REVIEW!**_

I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend if I'm lucky to have the time! So get going and 


	5. Paranoia

_**Ta da, a new chapter, as I promised!** I know this chapter is short and all, but a lot of things are happening in it. Again I would like to thank my reviewers for their comments!_

**Disclaimer: **I'm really getting sick of writing these, but oh well. I don't own anything from POTC except my characters Kora and Marius. 

* * *

The stairs that led to the galley creaked with age as we walked upon them. As we entered, all eyes were set on me. I slowed my stride as we went through the doorway, trying to hide myself behind Jack. I've always hated large social events, even if it was just lunch. Yet with over 30 men looking at me, almost waiting for something to go wrong, my head began to get light headed. _Just breathe._

As the gentleman that Jack has presented himself as, he pulled out a chair for me to sit at next to Gibbs to my left, soon-to-be Jack to my right. I gazed over the whole crowd of men who momentarily put their eating utensils at rest just to watch me. _Damnit, Jack, say something!_ Apparently Jack heard my plea.

"Alright men, and Anamaria, we have a special guest with us upon the Pearl. Her name is Kora Baxter," he gestured to my direction, "A few of you have met her earlier today, but for those who haven't, please make her feel welcome in a way where there won't be any sort of cough inappropriate contact…"he trailed off. In the crowd I heard a few men mumble things to the lines of "we never get to have any fun."

After Jack's speech, he came back to where I was with a bowl of some sort of dense stew and a goblet of a light gold liquid; rum, a pirate's drink of choice. I stifled a laugh when I heard the rest of the men grumble and gorge out on what was left of their stew.

I picked up my spoon, ready to take my first bite of stew when I felt a person's eyes on me. I began to feel afraid, unlike how I felt when I first entered the galley. Paranoia. I tried to block out my fears by distracting myself with the food in front of me. I had to know where the signal of being watched was coming from. I looked up and turned to my left. On the opposite side of the table I met eyes with a man I met earlier; Marius. His mystifying green eyes, hidden somewhat behind his greasy black hair, were piercing into mine.

My heart began to race. I ate as quickly as I could, thinking that would turn time faster so Jack and I would exit the galley. I was perspiring because of the distress I was feeling, causing me to become flustered and dizzy. Then I saw a flash of light in front of me.

I was in a damp and gloomy storage area, down in the bowels of the ship I presumed. In the far end of the room was a girl with a gag in her mouth and ropes tied around her hands and feet. Her thin chemise was dirt-stained and full of cuts that led to bloody flesh wounds. A man fairly tall and slender man was blocking my view of her head, excluding her mouth.

From the area I was standing I could tell the girl was struggling to get out of her bindings. The man swiftly kicked her in the ribs, causing blood curdling noises to expel from her gagged mouth.

Finally, the man moved out of the way of her face and head. The girl had blue eyes, tear stained cheeks, long and matted dark blonde hair, and a full face. I gasped as I realized who I was looking at; the girl in agony of the floor was me.

The man turned around slightly with his face in view. The man was Marius. I screamed as I recognized who he was, but he obviously couldn't hear me. For the second time, light blazed in my view.

I was back in the galley at the table. I turned towards Jack and I could tell he was trying to speak to me, but all I could see were his lips moving frantically. Then everything went black.

* * *

_You all probably hate me after this because of the cliffhanger! But that does get you to come back and read the next chapter, correct?_

I would like to clear things up from this, however. What Kora was imagining was a hallucination, for those who were confused. This will be a major part for later chapters.

I will do my best to get another chapter up by next weekend; if it weren't for 2 of my family member's birthdays, I would have had time to get one up by the middle of the week, but I'd rather not set a date only to be late. 

_So ya, **REVIEW**_


	6. Agonizing lies

**_Hello once again_**. _I've got to be honest with you all. I was disappointed getting just one review for the last chapter. I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth continueing this fan fiction. Anyways, here is the next chapter._

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns POTC, as that's what it says on my DVD case. Kora and Marius are mine, however!

* * *

I opened my eyes yet again to find myself in Jack's enclosed cabin. There was only a bit of sunlight coming out of the window of the cabin, the sun slowly giving the sky a pinkish tinge. I presumed I was out for at least a good 6 hours.

I tried to relive the images in my head of what happened at lunch. I met gaze with Marius, tried to finish off my meal so I could leave, flash of light before my eyes, the hallucination of me being held hostage by Marius, and coming back into reality. _Why is this happening to me?_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up to search for Jack. On the far right side of the room I found him slumbering off in his chair, his tri-cornered hat over his eyes and his feet propped up on the wooden desk. _He looks so peaceful_.

I took one of the blankets that was previously on me and tip toed over to where Jack was resting. I placed it over his body and began to walk back to the bed, but I was stopped by his hand upon my right arm. I turned back around to Jack as he was tilting his hat back onto his head properly, lethargic eyes staring back at me.

"I was just dozing off, no need for a blanket." I smiled at his remark.

"That was quite an interesting ordeal in the galley early this afternoon; do you care to tell me about it?"

I bit my lip, afraid to tell Jack what I had seen. All I need now is for Jack or anyone else to suspect that I'm delirious, other than myself.

"I just became very dizzy and light headed. I guess I just blacked out because of that."

"Somehow that doesn't check with me. I saw the expression on your face; wide eyed, dazed, and looking over at the direction of Marius…is something going on between you two?" Jack questioned

"Of course not! I've been here barely 2 days! How dare you accuse me off such a thing!" I can feel my face reddening.

Jack raised his forearms into the air, palms toward me. "Sorry, accusations follow the personal code of a pirate captain."

"It's as if you do not trust what I have to say!"

Jack rises to his feet. "Honestly Kora, do you really expect me to trust you right now?"

"How dare you, Mr. Sparrow! If you choose not to believe what I explained to you, then you must be daft."

This is just killing my conscious. I am blatantly lying to Jack about what has happened to me back in the galley. Even with my dishonestly I was still furious because of Jack's interrogation of me.

"If that is what you think, then leave. I know your story is complete bullshit, I just don't understand why you don't admit it."

I follow his suggestion to get away from him. I turn on my heal and exit Jack's cabin, harshly slamming the door as I departed away from him.

I wondered around on the main deck of the pearl, mentally trying to resolve my anger without damaging myself or another. With this anger, contemplation of where I'm going to sleep follows. _Now I'm out of place to stay! Great work Kora…_

I went over to the side railing of the Pearl and sat down on a barrel, letting my eyes examine everything in front of me. I watched as the massive ship cut through the cool Caribbean water, seagulls flying above, and the wind shifting the clouds to the east. I took in the intoxicating sea air trying to calm my senses.

Anamaria approached me in my semi-agitated state of mind.

"Everything alright with you girl? Looks like there's something bothering you."

"Just merely irritated and out of a place to stay, that's all," I mumbled out.

"From Jack, no doubt. I have an extra cot in my cabin; you're welcome to stay there if it suits you best."

"Thanks Ana, I really appreciate it."

For the second time today, I heard the sound of the bell leading down to the galley. Ana and I headed down for dinner. We passed Jack down the stairs, him trying to meet my glance but I didn't allow him to. If he was going to treat me the way he did earlier and think it would be forgotten in a half hour, he's got another thing coming.

* * *

_Sorry that this was so short, but the next chapter hopefully shall be longer. I have the whole story planned out so it should be longer to meet with the schedule of events, I believe. If it ends up being short, then the next chapter after that will be long, i promise! Now, **review**._


	7. Premonition

_**WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC AND NOT MENT FOR THE WEAK OF STOMACH! **But if you do want to know what's going on, then read! _

_I'm sending out a large thank you to my reviewers! You all are my motivation! This chapter is longer, like I promised, so enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Same ole same ole, all the credit goes to Disney._

* * *

I avoided Jack every chance I took. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, until the sun finally rose to the month anniversary of my arrival on the Pearl. I went out on deck that very morning to meet the sunrise. The view I received appeared red and eerie almost. _Red in the morning, sailors take warning_. I heard that saying when I was a little girl, yet I never had use for that superstition.

I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turn around to see who it is only to meet eye contact with Jack. His mouth opens as if he was about to speak, but he merely closes it and nods as if acknowledging my presence; the first time since our argument. Now I feel like absolute shit. He's being the bigger person by actually trying to somewhat settle the harsh feelings over the fight, unlike me where I'm holding the grudge and acting childish by ignoring him. _Just apologize already!_

"Jack, wai-" I stop mid sentence as I realize that he is no longer in sight.

"Finally being brok'n by shunnin' 'im out?" spoke Gibbs, who was to the left of me.

"I guess so, now guilt is swarming my senses…"

"Ye know, we were all curious 'bout what 'ad 'appened that morning. Everyone bu' Jack decided to let ye tell us what was goin' on."

"I know, I would have told him too but I wasn't even sure what was going on. I'll probably never know."

"Well, 'opefully ye will sometime. Now, we better get te work now, the sun's already up."

More people began to pour out of their cabins ready to get to work. For the past month I had been down in the kitchen helping the designated cook with the daily meals. As I head to the kitchen, I noticed the dark clouds engulfing the morning sky. Rain drops began to drop steadily but surely. I didn't think much of it, so I just keep walking to my destination to start on breakfast.

I began my day by cutting out biscuits and putting them in the stone oven. I stirred the meat stew over the heat that the cook, Marty, prepared. Once everything was cooked, Marty and I brought the biscuits, stew, and plenty of rum into the galley along w/ bowls and spoons. I took the job to ring the fairly loud bell to signal the crew for breakfast.

Once everyone got their meal set up for themselves, they immediately began to gulp it down with rum chasing it down their gullets. I stifled a sickened expression on my face from the hideous image. _Men with food, not a happy site._

As quickly as they came, the crew left the galley, leaving their dirty dishes behind for me to wash. Marty headed on deck with them to get some fresh air, but I took this as an opportunity to put my feet up and rest a while.

The ship began to rock back and forth harsher than usual. There must really be a storm going on outside. I went to the window at the far end of the kitchen to see wave crashing against the side of the ship. _Best stay down here, it'll only be worse on deck_. With nothing else better to do, I begin washing off the dishes from the previous meal.

I was halfway through the stack when I heard footsteps again. Without looking up I began to speak to the person, who I presumed was Jack.

"Look Jack, I've acted like a child for the past few weeks, I just wanted to say I'm-"

I turned around only to be met with a hard blow to the head from a heavy object.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke on the floor of a very damp, dark room. Ropes were bounding my hands behind my back, ankles tied together also. I began to freak out, hyperventilating out of fear for my life. There was a man standing a few feet away from me, candle light barely lighting up his translucent face and greasy hair; Marius.

My hallucination was coming to life. Everything makes sense from that morning in the galley so long ago; it was all a premonition. Marius finally notices I've awoken.

He bent down to my level, knife in hand.

"Now wench, time for me to get some enjoyment out of you," he said, his knife cutting through my dress.

"Why are you doing this!"

SMACK!

"Do not speak you whore! Just stay still or you're hideous body will be cut too,"

I didn't want to be cut, yet I didn't want to be violated and raped by him. I tried to wiggle away from Marius, using my feet and legs to move across the floorboards. I felt his knife imbedding itself into my side, ripping a fair sized sore.

I screamed out of agony, only to receive another hit to my face and cut to the other side of my body. My already dirtied chemise began to turn blood red from the incisions.

"No one will hear your cries anymore, bitch," he said while putting a knotted up section of my dress in my mouth, gagging me. Once again I tried to move, only to be stopped by a kick to my ribs.

There was no way I was going to survive from this, so I just let my body go limp and let Marius win.

Marius undid his pants and cut the rope around my feet, spreading my legs with his knee. He began inserting himself into my opening, but out of modesty I tried to put him out of the way with my newly-freed legs. I kicked him right into his jaw, causing him to fall backwards. Again he picked up his knife and slashed my legs, blood flowing to the floor.

"If you move one muscle I'll shoot you dead," he threatened, getting up and walking away to get something to rid him from the pain in his jaw.

_Well, this is it._

**Jack's POV**

I was tying fighting against the waves at the helm of the Pearl when I heard the scream. It echoed in my head until it finally hit me of who that voice belonged to. _Kora!_

"Gibbs, take control!" I yelled over the pounding rain.

I ran toward where I heard the scream from. _The storage_.

I stumbled down the stairs only to stop myself. _If someone is causing her to scream, then I should enter in silence._

I opened the door leading to the secluded room in the bowels of the Pearl. In the far corner in the dreary room was Kora, constrained by rope around her wrists, blood seeping from open wounds, and silent tears pouring of her eyes. She looked toward my direction, eyes pleading with distress and pain.

I swiftly got to her side, automatically taking out my knife to cut the rope, setting my gun to the side for protection. I took out the piece of cloth entrenched in her mouth.

"Kora, are you alright?!"

"Jack, get out of here! He'll be back! Go!" she warned.

"Who, Kora?"

"Watch out!!!"

I was grabbed from behind only to be kicked in the side. I bent over in pain yet looking up to see the bastard who had given me the hit; Marius.

He took out his cutlass and aimed it at my throat. I slowly got to my feet, one arm clutching my side.

"Get out your cutlass Jack, defend yourself," spat out Marius.

I gripped my cutlass in my right hand and quickly drew toward him. The fight began.

With every swipe of my sword I made, he just blocked it and parried back into his fighting stance. Left, right, forward, backwards. Hit, dodge, attack, pull back. We fought back and forth until I was struck in the stomach.

**Kora's POV**

"JACK!!!!!!" I cried

"Shut your mouth skank, just let him die!"

"How dare you lay one hand on Jack! You will die for this!"

"Ha, that would be a sight to see!"

"No, you won't see it," I picked up Jack's gun from the floor and shot right at Marius's chest. He fell to the floor, stone dead.

I automatically went to Jack's side, feeling his pulse. _He's alive. _I turned him onto his back, examining his face and his wound. His blood was all over the floor, covering my knees. I took my destroyed dress and crumpled it up in my hand, putting pressure on Jack's stomach with it to stop the flow of blood.

I screamed for help loud enough to hopefully cut through the storm.

"Jack, don't go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything! This was all my fault; I should be the one in this position!" I spoke to him, hearing more footsteps in the background.

* * *

_I was on the verge of tears when writing this chapter! And sorry for the inaccuracy for the kitchen scene; i dunno if there were stone ovens in ships...gah, oh well, just a minor detail. **PLEASE **tell me what you think of this chapter in your **review!!!**_


	8. Second Chance

_**Hello again! **Since I was sick today, I found time to write the next chapter instead of having you all wait until the weekend! Plus I didn't want you all to wait that long anyways! Well, here it is!_

**DISCLAIMER**: These are really getting annoying! Are they really necissary? Oh well. I don't own POTC or any of the original characters. Jack, sadly, is not mine...

* * *

I sit next to Jack's bed, watching his chest rise and fall. Without the help from Gibbs and Anamaria, Jack truly would have died from the loss of blood. Tears well up in my eyes just thinking about what could have happened to him if they came a few minutes later than they did.

Gibbs and I brought Jack into his cabin while Anamaria gathered supplies needed to take care of Jack's wound and my own. We took care of Jack before my injuries were cleaned up. The damage on me wasn't nearly as bad as what Jack had received. I was given a few stitches here and there. Luckily Marius hadn't kicked me harder or my ribs would have broken. This was about 4 hours ago and I've been sitting here ever since.

My body was fighting back my fatigue, yet I resisted as much as I could. I needed to make sure Jack would survive the night. I brushed my hand against his cheek, tears finally flowing freely. _I can't handle this anymore!_ My emotions take over my body. I cry silently over Jack, my head resting on his chest.

"Oh Jack, please don't die!" I said out loud.

"No need for pessimism, luv,"

My body shot up from Jack's chest, eyes meeting with his.

"Jack! You're alright!"

"Of course I am, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,"

I laugh at his remark, then I remember what all had happened.

"Jack, this should never have happened to you, it's all my fault,"

"Kora, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Yes I did! You were right, what happened in the galley wasn't just from me being dizzy…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't just black out because I was dizzy, I saw something through Marius's eyes; I saw exactly what happened to me down in the storage room; it was-"

"A premonition," finished Jack. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I…I thought you'd think I was crazy and that you'd lock me up,"

"Luv, I may be a pirate, but that doesn't mean I would find you crazy,"

"See, now this comes right back at me. It's all my fault…"

Jack tried to sit up in bed, but the pain from his wound stopped him.

"Jack, just lay down. I'm here to take care of you. I owe it to you,"

I got up to get some rum to disinfect Jack's sore and more gauze to change his bandage around his abdomen. I gently took off his old bandage and winced at the mark that Marius left on him. I poured some of the rum on a piece of cloth.

"This is going to sting," I warned him just before I applied the cloth. Jack let out a loud hiss of pain.

I began to bandage up his abdomen with the fresh dressing. I could feel Jack's eyes on me the whole time, watching everything I did to him. Once I knew the gauze was secure, I picked up the old bindings to throw away. Jack's face followed me from where I knelt over him back to the right of his bed, sitting in a chair.

"How are you feeling, Jack?"

"I've felt better, of course. I'm just a little confused about what happened,"

I told Jack all that had happened, from the beginning in the kitchen to the death of Marius. My voice quivered the whole time, torturing myself with the reliving of the event.

"So you killed Marius, eh?"

"Ya, I guess I did. I just couldn't stand to see anyone hurting you…" I trailed off at the end of the sentence, blushing madly at what I had said. I felt Jack's hand on my cheek, gently forcing me to look at him.

"Why did you save me? After all that had happened a month ago, I thought you'd never speak to me again, let alone save my life,"

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance…"

**Jack's POV  
**

Kora sacrificed her own life to save mine. I couldn't handle just seeing her sitting in the chair. I slowly turned my body towards her, pain searing on my stomach.

"Jack, lay still! I can get what you want, no need for you to get up,"

_Well, if I can't get up I'll make her come to me…_

"Kora, come closer,"

I watched as a confused look came across her face, yet she abided. She got out of her chair and knelt on her knees, her face a few inches away from mine. I closed the space between us, our lips finally meeting for the first time. She responded to the kiss, allowing a single tear to trickle down her cheek. When we finally broke free, she spoke to me again.

"I'm so sorry…"

I brought my hand to her face, my thumb brushing away her tear.

"What's all in the past stays there, luv. What we need to worry about now is the future."

Our lips met once again, this time deeper than before. I rubbed my tongue against her bottom lip, her mouth opening for my entrance. Our tongues dances in unison, mine leading the way. When we came apart, I carefully guided her into my bed, opening the blanket for her to be under.

"Lets go to sleep now, we've had a long day," I whispered to her.

Her head found a spot in the crook of my neck, her arm draping over my chest. Within minutes both of us fell into dreamland, our bodies close together.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? And just to clear things up if any of you were curious, in the first chapter of this story she was talking about how second chances weren't worth it, but that was because she gave her father too many chances. So this second chance is different. Alright, **REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Initiation mingled with rum

_**Hey all! **I'm back with a new chapter for ya...aren't you happy? I know you all didn't like the A/N, but I had to post it just to let you all know what was going on. ANYWAYS, I'm proud of this chapter, but I know for a fact that you'll hate me at the end...but there will be another chapter of course!_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own POTC...-twitch-_

* * *

Jack and I took each day as they came slowly as to not injure ourselves further. It took Jack only a week to regain his position as Captain after Gibbs substituted for him.

There was some uneasiness between Jack and I ever since those kisses. I was beginning to think they were just his way of thanking me for what I had done for him, but I just don't know. Emotionally I'm so confused right now to the point where I can barely think straight without feeling the reminisce of our lips touching. _Just forget about it, it was nothing._

I've been given a temporary job of cleaning the deck of the Pearl until I'm to be dropped off at a random port. Yet I didn't mind washing the deck, I just couldn't stand the thought that I would be leaving when the Pearl docks next.

My day of mopping up the Pearl began at dawn and ended an hour or so before the dinner bell was to be called. I've been routinely waking up just before dawn to get out on deck to watch the sun rise from it's enchanted slumber, then it's time for work. With barely anything on my body, my skin started to take on a shade of light tan. When my day is finally over, my whole body aches from the tiresome labor. I look forward everyday for my body to drop onto Anamaria's spare cot.

About two weeks after Marius's death was when I received the note on top of my cot. There was sloppy writing upon a piece of parchment telling me to meet down in the galley just before the sun sinks below the horizon that very night. The letter was left unsigned.

I sat puzzled for a moment on my bed, just wondering what was waiting for me in the galley. If Marius was still living I would be worried, but then again he is dead so there was nothing for me to fret. I bided my time until the sun finally set, then I stepped onto the deck before I was to go into the galley. _That's odd, no one's out here…strange._

I stood at the top of the stair case that leads into the galley. I could hear just quiet murmurs through the ship's walls, but nothing I could decipher. I walked down the stairs in my confused state of mind, wondering what all was going on with everyone. I opened the door, slowly walking into the full galley.

"Hey ev'ryone, it's Kora!" yelled Gibbs. The whole room burst into cheers and joyful shouts. I couldn't help but smile.

Jack was sitting at the end of the long table, feet temporarily up on the table itself. With the support of his chair, Jack brought himself up onto the table, gesturing for me to join him upon it. I took his hand as I stepped onto the bench to get up with Jack.

"Listen here you scurvy dogs! Tonight is the night devoted to celebration!" I turned to face Jack with a baffled look on my face, which he took as the perfect opportunity for explanation.

"This celebration is dedicated to Kora, for her heroic deed of killing that bastard who shall remain nameless. She has truly earned her place upon the Pearl!"

Cheers followed Jack's miniature speech, their glasses of rum thrown into the air. A few of the crew members brought out some instruments, ready to play music for the festivity.

"So Capt'n, we all had to perform some sort of initiation, what will she be doing?" question a man named Andrew.

Jack brought his hand to his beard, his fingers twirling the two braids, obviously thinking of the perfect initiation for me. Men around me were hollering random and obscene suggestions, such as slitting my palms and climbing up to the crow's nest and having sex with Anamaria. _You've GOT to be kidding me! _

"Capt'n, I be'ive the lass has gone through plen'y of events tha' make up as her initiation act," spoke up Gibbs.

"Well, you've got a point old man," replied Jack, slapping him on his shoulder. I sighed in relief, mentally thanking Gibbs for saving my hide. Everyone except Anamaria began to mumble obscenities from Jack's decision.

"I guess you're now safe Kora from perpetual humiliation. Well, let's get the party going, shall we?" Jack asked me while helping me off the table to the floor. Jack merrily walked over to a barrel filled with a dark, aromatic liquid; rum. He dipped two mugs into it and came back to where I was standing.

"Drink up, luv!"

I looked into my mug, debating if I should take a drink of the atrocious liquid that I was forced to serve men back at the Splintered Barrel. My curiosity won over my mind; I took a fair-sized sip, only resulting in my mouth and throat burning from it. As quickly as it took over my mouth, I coughed it right out. Jack heartily laughed at my reaction to the taste.

"You'll get used to it, only a matter of drinks and it'll go down just like water."

And he was right. I finished off my first glass rather slowly, but then I grew accustomed to its flavor. By my second mug I was on the table again, this time dancing to the music around me. A few men joined me, but Jack was not one of them. He stood against the wall of the galley parallel with the table, watching my every move. My eyes locked with his, causing my heart to flutter in my chest.

Almost automatically, I jumped off the table, sauntering over to him in a seductive manner. Whether it was lust or the rum, I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed to be near him or I'd wither away to oblivion.

Once I reached Jack, my arms instinctively draped over his shoulders, drawing myself against his body. He sharply exhaled, obviously pleased with the close confines between each other. My lips found their way against the nape of his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive yet erotic flesh. Again Jack exhaled in a staggered manner. While continuing to torture his body, Jack finally resisted.

"Not here…" Jack uttered huskily. He grabbed me by the arm and guided me out of the galley, leading me toward his cabin. Never will my life be the same afterwards…

* * *

_PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER-dodges bricks and stones- If you want me to continue, **REVIEW w/o flaming me in the process!**_


	10. Euphoria

**_Here it is_**, _the chapter you've all been waitng for...no explaination needed. _

_**Disclaimer: **All the credit for POTC is given to Disney and especially the most talented actor ever; Johnny Depp_

My heart was racing the whole way into Jack's cabin. I struggled keeping myself off of Jack until we reached his cabin, but after we got inside he was mine. I've never felt this way before; it was almost like I was a totally different person. _No wonder why rum is a pirate's drink of choice._

We finally reached his door, Jack's hand automatically turning the handle to get inside. Once we got into the dim room, Jack turned around and caught my lips with his own. His tongue broke through my lips, exploring every bit of my mouth. His hands found their way to the ties of my dress behind my back. I felt his fingers struggle with the stubborn lacing of my dress, causing me to laugh into his mouth. I broke free from his kiss to help him with the ties. Soon my dress dropped to my feet, followed by my bodice and underskirt, leaving me to stand with only my chemise.

My hands daintily pressed against his chest, guiding him to his bed. He complied with my control on him, and he laid down on the bed. I straddled his waist, my legs on either side of his body. I ran my hands up his shirt, nails grazing his flesh, Jack responding with his course breathing. One by one his buttons on his shirt opened, exposing his tan and toned abdomen. I made sure I was careful when I went over his recent scar from Marius. When all the buttons were opened I slipped his shirt off and tossed it in the pile of my clothes left behind.

I slither up his chest, my poorly covered breasts meeting his. I place my hands on his shoulders, my face floating above his. I slowly lowered my face to his, my lips daringly close to his own. Instead of kissing his lips, I kissed right above the bridge of his nose, following his delicate bone structure to his jaw bone. His body tensed below me, one part specifically…

I descended down to his neck where I continued the pleasure I was giving him back in the galley, just to torture him even more. I found my way back to his chest. I took a moment to look at all his wounds from previous encounters, wondering how he got each one. I moved my head further down to his chest, his left breast in particular. My teeth grazed his nipple, causing Jack to quiver, setting him off the edge.

"Alright luv, my turn," Jack spoke while flipping me onto my back, him taking my position.

My heart was pounding through my chest while Jack slipped my chemise over my head. As not to leave me naked alone, Jack took off his pants to meet my exposed skin. He passionately took my mouth once again for a brief moment in time before he trailed his tongue down my cleavage, stopping to give attention to my breasts. He captured my left nipple in his mouth, his right hand fondling the other. My body burned from his touch, yet I was addicted to him on me. I needed him on me, in me, or else my flame would be smoldered out.

His hands and mouth left my breasts only to be relocating between my legs. He first kissed my left knee then kissing a trail up my inner thigh, becoming extremely close to my heated center. To torment me even more he went to my other knee and made the same path he did before. My breathing started to get very impatient and staggered, begging for him to make contact with me most intimate spots. Once again I could feel him getting closer, but instead of giving me the contact I longed for, he faced me to speak.

"Kora, I can stop here if it sees you best, but if this is to continue I will not be able to stop later on."

"Jack…please…." I barely formed the words out of my mouth. My eyes begged for him to go on; that's all he needed.

Jack gently spread my legs father apart, allowing him to get in a better position for the both of us. His already erect member brushed against my entrance. He slowly moved himself inside of me, my insides stretching painfully. I breathed out painfully, giving Jack the opportunity to calm me down.

"Don't worry luv, soon you're body will get used me, then all you'll feel afterward is pleasure." He was right once again.

Once he was all the way inside, he took his time for me to feel all of him in my body before he moved back out, almost leaving me. He pushed back inside me, slowly forming a rhythm of movement. Soon enough my hips began to buck against his own, giving him the confidence to pick up speed. My sanity was leaving me, euphoria taking its place.

His thrusts met mine in harmony, giving us both the enjoyment that we've been striving for. Our breathing became harsher as we continued. His body hit just right spots inside me that let alone could have set me off the edge. Finally, my interior walls because to spasm, sending tremors all throughout my body. My back arched with bliss, causing me to bite my lip to prevent from screaming out.

While continuing the penetrating movements, Jack whispered loudly, "Let it all out, yell in ecstasy…"

A deep, raspy moan escaped my throat, echoing throughout the cabin and presumably out onto the deck.

My orgasm left me limp, but Jack still wasn't done. He kept building me up to multiple climaxes before he spilled himself into me. He collapsed on top of me, both our chests ascending from the rapturous sex we performed. Jack rolled me on top of him, allowing us to catch our breaths

"Oh Jack...you're amazing"

**Jack's POV**

That's all I ever wanted to hear from her, but what she said next constricted my heart.

"I love you…" she murmured.

I didn't know what to say to that because I never knew a woman would actually fall for a pirate. What was even more perplexing was for a pirate to feel the same way back…

"I love you too Kora,"

She didn't even hear me, she was fast asleep. I soon followed her.

**Alright my lovelies, **you** MUST** tell me what you think! I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write it! I expect **many reviews **from this! Love to all


	11. Another vision

**_Bonjour!_** _Ya, that was lame but whatever. Sorry it took a little while longer for me to update; school has been holding me back (what an excuse, huh?). This chapter kinda just popped into my head a few nights ago, so I decided to write it down. It will actually extend the story out, for your benefit! Enjoy!_

* * *

I was back at home in Port Vincent somehow. My father was lying in his bed, his skin pale and clammy. His eyes were a light shade of yellow rather than the white that surrounded his pale blue eyes. His hair was a dingy gray instead of the light brown that I remembered it to be. His chest retched with a cough, causing blood to escape from his mouth, a hopeless vibe corrupting his body and soul.

_He's suffering all alone; he needs me_.

My eyes shot open after seeing my father in my dream. _Was it for real?_ I have to go find out for sure, yet I contemplated the consequences. I dreamt about him before on the Pearl, but this one felt like the premonition with Marius.

"Everything alright, luv?" Jack asked, a greeting kiss followed.

"I had a dream again with my father in it. He's ill, very ill," my voice shook with concern.

"Kora, it was all a dream. There's no need to worry,"

"I can't take my dreams for granted anymore. I felt the same way like the time back in the galley,"

"What are you saying, Kora?"

"I need to go back, to ease my curiosity, ease my conscious,"

Jack let out a long sigh, "We'll set sail today."

I smile at Jack's flexibility. He knows what I've gone through with my father, yet he's willing to take me back to see him. I reach out a brush my hand against his cheek, drawing him closer to my lips. I softly made contact with his before I swung my legs over the side of the bed, only to feel a dull ache on and between my inner thighs.

"Ouch…" I whispered to myself, Jack laughing in response.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?"

"No, no, of course not..." Jack answered, hands waving in various directions.

I tossed him his pants harshly yet playfully.

"Get your ass out of bed, Mr. Sparrow. We've got work to do," I sassed him, quickly dressing myself and heading out the cabin door.

"That's CAPTAIN!" he yelled through the recently closed.

**Jack's POV**

Kora never ceases to amaze me. With all that she's gone through with her father she chooses to go back to prove or disprove of her vision. She's got courage, I'll give her that. Also great a sense of humor, gorgeous face, and skilled in bed…_Jack, snap out of it! _

I get up on deck once I got my clothes situated. The world seems brighter, more peaceful for some reason. I look around to find the reason for this serenity and then I see it; her, actually.

Kora was elegantly perched against the Pearl's railing just gazing into the never ending afternoon horizon. Her hair was down, swaying in the wind's grasp. There was a healthy glow radiating on her face, yet her lips were pursed together as if in deep thought.

If this were just any other girl I'd sneak up on her and charm her with my fresh ways, yet she's different, as am I now. I stroll over to her and clasp my hand onto hers, surprising her to the least. She must have sensed I was coming towards her.

I led her to the helm of the Pearl. I positioned her between me and the wheel that governed the massive ship. I reached for her other hand and placed both of them on a spoke of the weathered wheel, my hands on top of hers.

I placed my chin upon her right shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, but it won't be long. I just need to see how he's doing. But I'll need you with me."

She turned her body around to face mine, her hands leaving the wheel. She tilted her head to look into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"I'll be with you always," I breathed.

Her eyes began to water, either of joy or relief I did not know. She reached up with her face and kissed me again. Her arms were draped upon my shoulders, my hands entwining themselves in her hair.

When we broke apart we finally set sail for Port Vincent. _I hope her vision was only a dream…_

_

* * *

**Review! They'll modivate me to update by the weekend since it's my break, woosh!**_


	12. Father

We reached Port Vincent by midnight on the second day. The streets were deserted as what was expected. Everyone was either at home to rest or in the bar, but not in the streets.

Jack steered the Pearl into the cove that was right below the southern edge of Port Vincent; the very edge where I jumped, the Pearl being in the very spot where Jack witnessed my suicide attempt. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he wasn't there to save me, but I just couldn't stomach the thought. This was one of those mistakes that I need to look upon as a blessing. Without me jumping, I would never have survived, meaning I never would have met Jack.

Jack and I left the Pearl as soon as everything was secure in the cove. Gibbs took over as the superior of the crew until we returned. My body shook with anxiety as we rowed somberly to shore.

"I don't know if I can face him, Jack"

"Kora, this is why we came here, you have to go through with it,"

"I know, but what if he is the same man he was when I left?"

"That's one reason why I'm here luv,"

We walked up the beaten trail that led to town. My hand was griped around Jack's forearm as we treaded toward my house. So many horrible memories lingered in my mind, covering up the decent ones. We finally reached my home; a grey and weathered single leveled building with an unkempt yard. _Still the same as I've remembered it to be._

I lumbered up to the doorstep, afraid to what I was to find inside. I turned to Jack, my fear eminent in my eyes. He nodded the signal that everything will be fine. I reached out and turned the door knob to the inside. _This is it…_

The interior was simple with a sitting room, two bedrooms, and a kitchen. There was a smell of human waste, rotting food, and basically ignorance to sanitation cursing the air inside. What was normally clean from my hours of labor was littered with numerous objects; rum bottles, broken plates, and even some of my dresses torn to shreds were spread around the house. He obviously didn't take my suicide well.

There was a harsh spell of coughing from the direction of the bedrooms. My eyes widened at the sound of my father's coughing. I slowly walked to his room with Jack trailing me. His door was slightly open, yet I still knocked on it instead of entering first.

"Who's there!" My father question, his voice weak and quivering.

I took a deep breath before responding, "Father, it's me"

"You can't possibly be Kora, she died months ago. Leave me now, the thought of her kills me even more painfully!"

I stepped into his room, the dim candle light bringing my father's memory into reality of me.

"Kora, it's really you…"

"Yes father, I had to see you again, to determine if my vision was true or false."

Confusion was set on my father's face which gave me time to explain why I was here, and how. I told him everything that had happened to me except of course for Jack's and my recent love making; my suicidal attempt, Jack saving me, Marius, and the relationship that has been growing between Jack and I since.

Silence followed my story, yet I welcomed it. I looked upon my father to see the image of him that I had dreamt. He truly is ill and his time in this world will shortly end.

"So this is Captain Jack Sparrow then, isn't it?" He shifted to Jack in the shadows.

"Um, yes sir,"

"Come here Captain," my father motioned for him to come closer to where he was.

"Father-"

"It's alright Kora, I just want to ask him a few things," my father interrupted.

**Jack's POV**

I sauntered over to Kora's father, wondering what all he wanted to ask me.

"I've heard much about you Captain, but nothing of the sort of what my daughter had briefly told me. Yet your reputation still exists in my mind."

"That's understandable, I suppouse…"I uttered.

"I've made my mistakes in my life as have you. I might be as bold to relate this to you but most of those mistakes I have made I would like to fix, such as with Kora. However there won't be enough time to mend all that has happened to Kora because of me, but somehow I believe you can do more than I would ever be able to to make her happy once again."

I absorbed the words that came out of his hollowed body. I could tell from his eyes that he has meant all that he has said

"So Sparrow, are you willing to make her happy?" he questioned.

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

At this point I turned to Kora. Her eyes were on the verge of tears; she is obviously touched by what her father had been saying, yet she was anticipating my response.

Still looking at Kora, I responded.

"With all my heart, mind, and soul."

Kora finally released her tears, but this time it was different than from pain. This was caused by love.

With his last breath of life, Kora's father spoke to the two of us.

"Never let go of your love, no matter if one of you live's end,"

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! As always**, REVIEW!**_


	13. Tears kissed away

_**My deepest apologies, my lovely reviewers! **I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hate to make excuses, so i'm just going to leave that out, alright? For you all being so loyal, here's another chapter full of smut! _

**_WARNING: MATURE CONTENT_**

**_

* * *

_**I've grown accustomed to my tears treading down my cheeks to the point where I cannot remember a time in Port Vincent without them. I've been here for only three days and I've already had a revelation; I have no family left. I'm all alone in my little world of torture with Jack witnessing it all. 

Jack and I buried my father right next to my mother and baby brother. There wasn't any formal service for him, but Jack and I are here for him. I knelt down on both knees and laid down some wild flowers on his grave. If this visit wasn't closure, than I don't know what would have been. I look upon Jack's face and I can tell that my father's death has impacted him as well it has to me. He didn't even know the man personally, only through me.

I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder, trying to coax me up to his level again. I finally stood up with the thought of never returning to this spit of land ever again.

"Ready to go home, luv?" Jack questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

Our journey back to the Pearl was an endless walk filled with silence. The only sounds made between the two of us were our footsteps against the earth below. Yet silence can say even more than words.

The Pearl was the same as it ever had been when we returned. It was well past dusk when we returned, but Gibbs left out a few lit torches to guide us upon the ship.

Jack and I went into his cabin to call it a night, not that we were tired but that we were emotionally drained. I directed myself to the bed while Jack headed toward his liquor cabinet only to come back with a bottle of his precious rum.

_My father's dead; there's no one left. I have no one_. Without realizing it, tears began to stream down my cheeks. _Damn, I thought I was done crying._

"Kora, are you alright?"

I tried to respond saying that I was fine, but nothing came out of my mouth. My body began to tremor from my cries. Jack swept toward me and held me in his arms.

"Luv, everything is fine, ole Jack's here for you,"

"Jack, I'm the only survivor of my family; there's no one else! I am all by myself!" My body shook harder at this which only caused Jack to hold me tighter and rock me back and forth ever so gently.

Jack rested his forehead against my own, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Kora, you've got me. You'll never be alone." At this Jack slowly grasped my lips with his own in his loving yet seductive way. My body melted against him, my heart screaming to give myself up for him once again.

His lips move up close to my eyes, kissing my tears away (**_a/n_**). The warmth of his mouth trailed down to my neck where he gingerly sucked on the nape of my neck. My heart was pounding against my chest to the point where I thought it would explode.

Jack laid me down on the bed, his body above mine. From his boot Jack took out a knife and cut my dress, releasing my body from its protection. My flesh tingled with the lack of clothing and yet burned with desire at the same time.

Jack found my lips once again while his right hand slithered below. His fingers caressed my mound ever so gently at first, but began to quicken the circles he made around it. My body shook from the contact on my sensitive region, causing my back to arch, my pelvis grinding against his.

With that slight contact against him, it forced an animal-like grunt from deep inside him, causing me to go off the edge. How could one spot on a woman when tampered with can automatically produce such a sensual reaction?

"Jack, I need you…save me from the pain,"

**Jack's POV **

**I didn't need to be told twice. I bent down and captured her lips with my own while at the same time entering her sacred core. I felt her nails embed themselves against my back, but I didn't care. Some of the best pleasure always comes after a little bit of pain.**

Steadily we built up a rhythm, or hips crashing against each other with the sound of our moans, grunts, and sighs along with the bed creaking.

Our bodies meet in harmony together, which makes me wonder if our heart beat are too. Kora was the first to release her orgasm, her inner walls contracting around my shaft like a glove. I can only bare a few more thrusts until my own release was to follow.

In unison we collapsed onto the bed, our bodies drenched in our sweat. Kora was on her back breathing heavily. I guided her closer to me, her back against my chest, arms wrapped around her waist. I bent down slightly to her ear only to whisper to her.

"I love you Kora."

"I love you too,"

Once again, we fell asleep together in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A/N**: I was inspired to write this part of the chapter from the poem I wrote about a year ago (btw, i write poems too!). Here it is below if you were curious how it went:_

_I want to kiss your tears away_

_To save you from the pain_

_That may follow_

_You through the years_

_I wish I could end it all_

_Without it falling apart_

_And shattering the memories_

_Of our once lost fears_

_I need to know you believe_

_That forever we'll succeed_

_In forgetting what it's like_

_To know it's finally gone_

_Our hidden burden shall fly_

_Away and then we'll cry_

_That it's over at least_

_For one more dawn_

_Let go of the past_

_And live, at last_

_Safe from the tragedies_

_That may come our way_

_Keep all that we know_

_Secure, but don't let it show_

_That the battle is finished_

_And no more we shall say_

_Kinda suits the story, huh? Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyedthis chapter, along with my poem! It's one of my favorites.**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
